


Bachelor Auction

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auction Square, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Humor, M/M, Not Quinn friendly, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry is a pain in the ass. Finn is a nice guy who just wants to help raise some money.  Puck is a guy who wants to spend time with his boyfriend on their Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Auction

Leave it to Rachel Berry to come up with the worse idea known to man. She had bad ones before like the time she flirted with Finn while his boyfriend, Puck, was sitting next him. This plan, however, truly was a thing of evil. Rachel in her infinite wisdom or plain stupidity, if you asked Puck, had decided that they should do some charity work. He truly believed that she had a couple of screws loose. Which would explain her idea of raising money through a charity auction in which the males of the New Directions would be sold for a day of work or fun to highest bidder. 

Now Puck was all for giving to a charity but why in the hell did he have to watch as Finn was paraded in front of horny cougars in order to raise money. Nope, Puck was not having it! Puck and Artie might have gotten out of the whole bachelor auction but Finn had agreed to it. Later when Puck had pulled him into the janitor’s closest to making out Finn claimed he had agreed to the doing the auction because he thought it would be fun. 

What Finn failed to realize was that the charity auction would be on the date of their one year anniversary. It was a day that Puck had been (although he would never admit to it) planning for months. He even had a hotel booked. Now, however, all of Puck's planning was about to go down the toilet because Finn was the nicest guy on planet and couldn't say no to raising money for the Make A Wish Foundation. 

Thankfully, Puck had some money saved up from his now defunct pool business and his job working for Burt. He just hoped that it would be enough to win Finn at the auction. If he did, Puck could take advantage of the all plans he had made (which included a bottle of chocolate sauce) for Finn. The problem was that Puck would probably be battling it out with Rachel and Quinn for a date with his own boyfriend. The two girls had it in their brains that Puck was not right for Finn and were currently trying to get him to dump Puck. Which pissed Puck off to no end because they had no right to tell Finn who he should be dating.

Puck might have a past but he was an awesome boyfriend. It was a fact that Finn reminded him of almost daily. Plus it was always fun to see Finn telling the two girls off. It kind of turned Puck on to have Finn stand up for him which is why he had planned on using that hotel room to his advantage. For the first time since he started dating Finn, Puck was ready to rock his boyfriend's world.

Now, Puck just had to get passed those two harpies to get a chance to show Finn just how much he love him. The auction would be taking place in a couple of weeks which meant Puck still had a lot of saving and planning to do. Sighing, Puck cursed Rachel's very existence as he pulled Finn away from her. 

Sometimes he wished Rachel would disappear, it would make life a whole lot easier. Now he had to deal with the agita of bidding against Rachel and Quinn to spend time with his own boyfriend. Thankfully, since his mother would be working late at the hospital and his sister would be staying over a friend's house so Puck would able to spend a few hours at Finn's house before going home. 

Two hours later, Puck and Finn were making out on Finn's bed with the door locked (which was totally against Burt's rules). Burt and Carole, weren't home anyway and Kurt had decided to spend some time with Mercedes so the boys had the house to themselves. So Puck wanted to make good use of their alone time. His hand was about to make it's way into Finn's pants when he pulled away.

“Are you mad at me?” Finn asked.

“No, why?”  
“You seemed kind of pissed off when I said “yes” to Rachel,” Finn said.

“If I was mad would I be trying to get to second base with you?”

“No. Are you sure you're okay with me doing the bachelor auction?”

“Sure, it will help a lot of sick kids live out their dreams. You can't go wrong with that — now how about I do that thing with my tongue for you.”

As Puck began to kiss his way down Finn's chest, all thoughts of auctions and Rachel fled his mind. Until the day of said auction when Finn was forced to wear a tuxedo. 

“I'm second guessing this whole charity thing,” Finn complained

“It's too late now,” Puck said as fix his tie. “Now go out there and strut your stuff!”

As Finn went out on stage, Puck made his way to the audience. After Artie introduced Finn, the bidding began. Of course, Rachel and Quinn were trying to out do each other to win a day with Finn. Things got more heated when a smirking Rachel called out a hundred dollar bid. 

“We have a hundred dollar to the annoying diva. Do I heard a hundred and fifty?” Artie asked.

When no one answered, Artie said, “a hundred dollars — going once — going twice — ”

“Two hundred,” Puck called out.

“Two hundred — going once — going twice — sold to Noah Puckerman for two hundred dollars.”

Once, Puck handed Coach Beiste his money, he grabbed Finn from the stage and made a quick getaway before either Rachel or Quinn could corner them. Not that they had any claim on Finn nor did he want them too. Finn had quite enough of the two girls so he was glad that Puck had won him at the auction. Now if only Puck would tell him where they were going. 

His question was answered a few minutes later when Puck pulled up to a fancy restaurant. After pulling Finn inside, he approached the hostess and asked for the reservation under Puckerman. She let them to a quiet corner of the restaurant. There at the the table bucket of champagne (thanks to one of Puck's fake ID) waiting for them. Thanking the hostess, she left before Puck and Finn sat down. Once Puck was seated, he poured some champagne in both of their glasses. Placing them on the table he leaned over and kissed Finn on the lips. Then pulling away with a smirk, Puck said, “Happy Anniversary, baby.”

“I love you Puck you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

"I love you too.”

So that night despite Rachel's attempt to ruin things because Puck had s sneaking suspicion that she knew they had been going out of a year when she announced her plans for an auction, Puck proceeded to rock Finn's world. Later, when they were wrapped in each other's arms, Finn murmured a question. To which Puck happily said “yes” to. 

When Monday morning came and Puck was wearing an engagement ring on his finger, the two harpies' heads almost exploded for they finally realized they had lost Finn forever.


End file.
